


what goes on in the dark (will come to the light)

by unweavetherainbows



Category: VIXX
Genre: Caught, Fluff and Humor, HA GOT U, M/M, Sexy, Sexy Times, Walking In On Someone, only a little bit of sexy times, wow I didn't know that was a real tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unweavetherainbows/pseuds/unweavetherainbows
Summary: Hakyeon and Taekwoon are left alone during a power outage. By themselves. In the dark. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	what goes on in the dark (will come to the light)

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually inspired by an all-dialogue assignment I had to do for my writing class- I figured I may as well take my favs and put them into a more....precarious situation. (¬‿¬) there wasn't originally gonna be any sexy time in here, but I wrote this while listening to odd sense and often by the weeknd, and then....well. enjoy our 90 line's shenanigans in the dark!

“This is your fault.”

“How in the world is it possible that this is _my_ fault, Hakyeon?”

“Everything is always your fault. Who ate my entire tub of strawberry ice cream last week and then threw up all over the living room afterwards?”

“Okay, that was _your_ fault for leaving me home alone with a whole pint of ice cream. What did you think would happen?”

“I’m literally going to kill you, Taekwoon.”

“Not if something outside kills us first. The dark is scary, you know.”

“Don’t you dare try and scare me with some stupid shit, Jung Freak. Power outages are hard enough for me, I don’t need your dumbass to make it worse.”

“Okay, okay— ow, that fucking hurt! I already said okay, there’s no need to start throwing hands. How did you even pinch me? It’s pitch black in here.”

“I have a Jung Taekwoon sixth sense. My hands know where your ass is, all the time. It’s basically spidey senses, but better. Like echolocation specifically for your ass, you know the thing that dolphins do—”

“I’m going to stop you before this gets any weirder. And before one of the kids walks in and hears you waxing poetic about my ass.”

“I wasn’t _waxing poetic,_ there’s barely anything to _wax poetic_ about. Your ass is a glacier and the rest of your body is climate change, so you’re lucky to even have anything left. And the kids aren’t even here- they left, remember? To go ‘hit the club’ or something that we’re too old for.”

“Wait, if I’m climate change and my ass is a glacier...are you calling me hot, Mr. Cha?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Taek. Even though I can’t see shit, I can _feel_ you smirking.”

“Smirk? Me? Mr. Cha, I would _never_.”

“There’s a hand on my ass, Taekwoon, and for your sake I hope it’s not yours.”

“It’s dark, Yeon. The kids aren’t here. Anything could happen.”

“Just because the power’s out and it’s dark and we’re alone doesn’t mean it has to be sexy—”

“ _—AHRSUHFJAFRF—”_

“That’s what you get for manhandling my ass.”

“ _Jesus Christ, Hakyeon_ — I use two hands to squeeze your ass and you fucking _neck chop me?_ How did you even _find_ my neck?!”

 “Listen, I don’t make the rules, I just follow them. And rule number one is that we have to find a way to turn the power back on before we do the sexy things. Get with the program, or get out of my pants.”

“You drive a hard bargain.”

“There’s no bargain here, Taek. Either we turn the power back on, or your hands are never touching my glorious ass ever again.”

“I can’t believe I’m being cockblocked by the person whose cock I want to—”

“ _Oooookay._ Thank you for your input, Mr. Jung. Do you have your phone? Maybe we can see when the power’s going to come back.”

“No phone, sorry. I left it charging in your room.”

“Shit, I left my phone in my room too. And I _know_ one of us is gonna fall over and die if we try make our way back there to get it.”

“So, what you’re saying is that we’re trapped in our living room, in the dark, with just the two of us and nobody home…? I think that spells a certain three letter word, Yeon.”

“D-I-E?”

“Actually, I was more thinking S-E—”

“Wait, I got it! It’s G-A-P, as in there should be a _gap_ between us, you persistent little shit. Because you _know_ the second we start going at it, the kids are going to choose that exact moment to walk in. Don’t you remember how Wonsik shrieked and woke everyone woke up a few weeks ago because he opened your door without knocking?”

“Oh my god, don’t remind me. I didn’t even know Wonsik’s voice could _do_ that _._ ”

“And Jae and Hyogi came running because they thought Wonsik had _died_ , or something, and then when they saw us Hyogi slammed your door shut so hard that the wall shook. I think Jaehwan cried.”

“Wonsik went on for _weeks_ about how your bare ass traumatized him. It was his own fault, though, because what the hell else did he expect to find when he opened my door at three a.m?”

“He shouldn’t have felt traumatized, he should have felt _blessed._ My ass is glorious.”

“I couldn’t agree more, which is why we should—”

“Oh look, is that a ghost? Maybe you should go investigate.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“But I wish I could.”

“You love my ass too much for your own good, Taek. Who can really blame you, though? Some have said it’s actually the eighth wonder of the world.”

“......”

“I’m choosing to take your silence as agreement.”

“......”

“Taekwoon.”

“......”

“If this is some stupid ploy to scare me, stop it. You’re not funny.”

“......”

“Taekwoon, you know I can’t handle the dark. I cried at freaking _Monsters Inc._ I’m being serious, say something.”

“......”

“ _Jung Fucking Taekwoon_ , say something or I swear to _god_ I’ll shove my foot up your a—”

“ ** _BOO._ ** ”

“— _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST—”_

“Hakyeon, wait— _hey, fuck!_ Stop it, _ow_ — hey!”

“Stop—laughing—you—bastard—”

“Okay, _okay,_ you don’t have to beat me up about it. But you made this little gasping noise though, Yeon, it was so damn cute.”

“I am not _cute._ I am fire, I am death, I am _destruction_ —”

“You’re adorable.”

“And you’re an asshole. I hope you’re happy.”

“That I scared you? It was the best part of my night. I can die happily now.”

“Oh, _that_ was the best part of your night? I had something planned for later, but I guess we don’t have to do it anymore since, you know, the best part of your night already happened.”

“Hang on, I didn’t mean it like that—”

“Nope. I’m mad. No ChaBooty for you. Not after you scared the living shit out of me and _enjoyed_ it.”

“But I love the ChaBooty.”

“I can feel you pouting, Taekwoon. It’s not going to work. The Chabooty is closed for business.”

“......”

“Taek, you can’t just pout and expect me to—”

“Why don’t you let me make it up to you?”

“Sorry, what?”

“I said, why don’t you let me make it up to you.”

“Taekwoon—”

“What if I do this?”

“......”

“Or this.”

“......”

“You taste like strawberries, Hakyeon.”

“ _Tae_ _kwoon_ , we can’t—”

“Let me take care of you.”

“Huh?”

“Let me take care of you, Hakyeon. You work so hard, not just for yourself but for all of us, and you haven’t had a night off in so long. Let me make this special.”

“You always make me feel special.”

“It’s because you are.”

“....you’re too much, Jung Taekwoon.”

“Yeah, but you love it. Okay, put your arms around my neck.”

“What— oh my god, Taek, _put me down._ You’re going to break the furniture, or me. Or both.”

“I have the layout of our apartment memorized for optimal late-night snacking. Trust me, I know exactly where the couch is.”

“So _that’s_ who’s been stealing my chips, _thief—”_

“......”

“Kissing someone to shut them up is cheating, Taekwoon. You still stole my food.”

“And you stole my heart, so we’re even.”

“I—huh? Wow, okay, Mr. Cheezeballs—”

“Hakyeon, I love you, I really do, but you need to shut up.”

“....fine.”

“Are you comfortable, though? I think I bumped your head on the way down.”

“No, I’m okay. But the couch feels smaller for some reason.”

“That’s probably because there’s two of us on it.”

“Touché.”

“......”

“Taekwoon, this couch is pretty old. Maybe we should buy a new one—”

“You know, for someone who says he’s good at pretty much everything, it’s amazing that you haven’t learned how to stop talking. I’ve already said it twice, Cha Hakyeon. Shut up and and _let me take care of you._ ”

“....okay.”

“There we go. I’m going to kiss you, okay?”

“Okay.”

“......”

“Your neck’s always been so sensitive, Yeon.”

“Mmm, that feels nice.”

“Hakyeon, I—”

“I love you, Taekwoon.”

“I know.”

“......”

“You okay, babe?”

“—that feels _so good_ , Taek—”

“You look so beautiful spread out for me, Hakyeon.”

“.....”

“Do you like that, baby?”

“— _ungh—”_

“I can’t hear you.”

“I, _ah—_ ”

“Do you like it when I touch you, Hakyeon?”

“— _ungh, Taekwoon, don’t stop—_ ”

“It’s okay, baby. I’m right here.”

“I—I, _oh_ —”

“Come for me, Hakyeon.”

“— _I’m gonna—ungh—_ ”

“Jesus, Wonsik, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you go so hard at the club— wait, why is it so dark in here? Are Taekwoon hyung and Hakyeon hyung sleeping?”

“I don’t think they’re sleeping, Hongbin. Don’t you remember the incident from a few weeks ago? The whole thing happened because they _weren't_ sleeping. I was permanently scarred.”

“ _Shit, Hakyeon, the kids are back—_ ”

“We can talk about your trauma later, Wonsik. Is the light switch not working?”

“ _I fucking_ _told you, Jung Taekwoon, pull up your pants—_ ”

“Nope.”

“There must have been a power outage or something, maybe the generator blew?”

“Maybe. Doesn’t your phone have a light, Hongbin? Turn on the flashlight so we can see.”

“Hang on, let me find the flashli— _WHAT THE FUCK—”_

At the exact moment that Wonsik and Hongbin round the corner into the living room, their apartment’s lights choose the same second to flicker back to life, illuminating the scene in front of them.

Hakyeon and Taekwoon are lying on the couch, their legs tangled as Taekwoon tries to maneuver himself into a makeshift blanket in order to cover Hakyeon, who is unfortunately naked from the waist down. There’s a mad scramble— Taekwoon is shouting, Hakyeon is cursing and Hongbin is bellowing at the top of his lungs — _why is everyone naked—_ while Wonsik tries not to have a stroke. Taekwoon’s pants are halfway down his legs and he’s shielding Hakyeon with his body, his purple boxers sliding down as Taekwoon struggles to pull his pants up.

Wonsik shrieks in horror, grabbing Hongbin and spinning him to face the door. He’s already been scarred by Hakyeon’s ass, he _really_ doesn’t need to complete the package and see Taekwoon’s too. Whatever he and Hakyeon do is their business, but he’d really appreciate it if they did it _out of sight from everyone else._

“You guys really couldn’t wait until the power came back on? _Really?_ ”

The clink of a belt buckle comes from the couch, their frantic rustling not loud enough to cover up Hakyeon’s furious whisper of _I told you so, Jung Idiot_. Wonsik grabs Hongbin’s hand for support, because now he’s a survivor too. Since _the incident_ , Wonsik thought he’d have to endure his trauma alone, but now he has a comrade. A compatriote. A fellow soldier on the battlefield of Hakyeon’s naked ass.

There’s a chuckle from behind them, and then the sudden sound of someone being smacked.

“Hongbin and Wonsik, you can— _ow, Hakyeon,_ fuck. You can turn around now.”

Wonsik turns slowly, because he still doesn’t trust them to be decent, and he’s greeted by a flushed Hakyeon and a slightly-out-of-breath Taekwoon, sitting at least three feet apart on their couch, fooling absolutely nobody. Hakyeon’s face is the reddest that Wonsik’s ever seen it, and he blanches, noticing that Taekwoon’s pants are still undone. Great. Their couch is ruined.

“Our couch is ruined,” Hongbin wails, pointing an accusatory finger at Hakyeon. “I have to _sit there_ , and from now all I’m going to think about is how Hakyeon hyung’s bare ass touched it!”

“Welcome to the club,” Wonsik mumbles forlornly.

“You really couldn’t keep it in your pants for _five more minutes?_ _You_ _defiled our couch!_ ”

“Don’t look at me, this was his idea,” Hakyeon says, glaring at Taekwoon, whose face is contorted into a painful sort of grimace. “I wanted to get a new couch, actually.”

“Why, so you can go and defile that one too? These couches haven’t even done anything to you and you’re _killing_ them!” Hongbin’s voice is getting louder, his hands coming up to tear at his hair. “You—you _sex freaks!”_

The tension breaks, Taekwoon is choking on a laugh and Hakyeon’s lips are turning upwards as he turns to give Taekwoon a swift kick in the shin. Wonsik looks sideways at Hongbin, because really? _Sex freaks?_ But Hongbin is too distressed to notice, staring at Taekwoon and Hakyeon in wide-eyed betrayal.

“Hongbin, it’s okay,” Taekwoon says, trying to stifle his laughter. “We weren’t having sex.”

“Were you bumping uglies, then? Stuffing the taco? Taking a trip to pound town?” Hongbin’s stress levels are reaching the danger zone, his hands gesticulating wildly. “I don’t know what the kids call it nowadays, but that’s exactly what you were doing!”

“Hongbin, you’re twenty-four. I’m pretty sure you should know what the kids are doing nowadays,” Hakyeon says, biting his lip and trying not to smile. “Come on, why don’t we go watch a movie or something? Let's go.”

Hongbin doesn’t respond, but he allows Hakyeon to take him by the hand and lead him out of the living room. Hakyeon pauses to throw Taekwoon a look over his shoulder, eyes darting to Wonsik and then flicking back to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon raises an eyebrow and Hakyeon nods slightly, turning back to Hongbin and disappearing down the hallway. Wonsik knows that they can communicate without speaking; it’s fucking weird and he doesn’t like it. And he knows this time, they were eye-texting about him.

“Hey, Wonsik, I’m sorry you had to see that—” Taekwoon begins, standing up, but he stops when Wonsik holds up a hand.

“Don’t apologize, hyung. Just do it in your room next time, and lock the damn door. There are some things that I can die happily without seeing.” Taekwoon nods, clapping a hand on his back as Wonsik pushes past him, heading to his room with the leaden steps of a man who’s just been through battle and lost.

Once Wonsik closes his door, Taekwoon flops back down onto the couch, raking a hand through his sweaty hair. Fuck. Hakyeon’s _so_ going to kill him later. He smirks to himself, remembering the way that Hakyeon writhed under him, moaning his name as he came undone by Taekwoon’s hands. He’s going to die, but it’s going to be worth it.

The door to their apartment suddenly swings open, and Sanghyuk’s voice carries into the living room from their foyer.

“Hey guys, Jaehwan hyung and I are home— why does Hongbin hyung look like he’s seen a ghost?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different this time- I noticed that in fics, hakyeon usually seems to be the one thirsty for taek, but this time I thought I'd mix it up and have taekwoon chase after the chabooty instead. (¬‿¬) bc lbr, who could resist?  
> I hope you enjoyed reading! ｡◕‿◕｡  
> comments are always, always, always appreciated.


End file.
